


Body and Soul

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gentle Sex, Language Kink, Morning Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, but the foreplay is sexy, samandriel such a cutie, the sex part is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You awoke to kisses on your shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Soul

You awoke to warm lips on your bare shoulder. They were soft, slow kisses. An arm was slung around your waist, keeping you close. A soft hum left your throat, and you turned around facing your angel boyfriend. He smiled at you, light blue eyes half lidded. He didn’t have to sleep, but he could rest with you. You lifted your hands from under the sheets, running them through his messy dirty blonde hair.  
“Morning, Samandriel.” You murmured, almost stumbling over his name seeing as how tired you were. His lips curled into a smile, leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours. A content noise escaped you. Samandriel’s arm tightened around your waist, pulling you closer. You broke the kiss and nuzzled to his neck. You loved mornings like this, holding your beloved. You cuddled and spent more time with Samandriel after his near death experience with Crowley. You never realized how much you loved the adorable angel until you nearly lost him.  
“Are you alright?” Samandriel asked, running a hand through your bed head. You curled closer to him, pulling your head out from his neck to press your forehead against his.  
“I’m perfect if you’re with me.” You whispered. Samandriel smiled and moved to press his lips against yours. You hummed happily and sucked his bottom lip. With a soft gasp of breath you broke the kiss and smiled happily at him. You pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, making his lips curl into a large smile.  
“You’re so beautiful.” The blue eyed angel said softly, trailing kisses from your lips to your ear. You smiled, cupping his face in your hands. Giggling softly you pulled back so you could run your fingers along his bottom lip. His pale eyes stared into yours, nothing but love and desire filled them. You leaned forward, pressing your lips tightly against his.  
Samandriel was more than happy to return the kiss, fingers curling in your hair. Lips moved in sync, disconnecting and reconnecting. You sucked his bottom lip in your mouth, nibbling gently. The dirty blonde’s fingers moved to your hair, holding your head in place. You let out a surprised moan when his tongue slipped in your mouth. This wasn’t your first make out, hell last night you’d spent the entire night teaching him how to pleasure himself and you. You taught your clueless angel how to make love.  
Your angel.  
Your Samandriel.  
Your lover.  
Right?  
Samandriel broke the kiss and breathed unevenly. His thumb stroked over your cheeks, a content smile on his face. He just stared at you. You gave him a confused look.  
“What?” Your voice was barely a whisper, your faces were so close that’s the only volume you needed to be heard.  
“I heard your thoughts,” He paused to brush a lock of hair out of your face. “I’m your angel.” He whispered, pressing his lips back against yours roughly. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped you. God. That was hot. Who the hell knew you had that kind of kink?  
You broke the kiss, making Samandriel whine. You smiled and rolled on top of Samandriel. His hand moved to your bare thighs. His pale eyes drank the outline of your naked body, both of you too lazy last night to get dressed last night. He was so beautiful under you, eyes half lidded and lips parted.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He said softly. You smiled and threaded your fingers through his hair, leaning down to press your lips against his. His lips felt so damn good on yours, you’d never get enough of him. His cuteness, his graceful body, graceful ways. You loved him with everything you had. And your angel felt the same. He wanted to give you everything, he loved you so much.  
“I love you, Samandriel.” You whispered. Samandriel thought for a second, then gently gripped your forearms, pulling you down so he could whisper in your ear.  
“Olani hoath ol.[1]” He whispered, making a hard shudder roll through you. Your hips bucked down against his, causing a moan to erupt in your ear. Fuck he was beautiful.  
“ol mtif ollog talking mtif oi?[2]” The hint of english made you moan and buck again.  
“Shit, Samandriel. You keep talking like that baby, I’m gonna have to corrupt you.” You whispered in his ear. Samandriel’s hands crawled up your body, wrapping around your back. The hickeys he had the night before had already been healed by his grace. You couldn’t see them, but the scratches on his back had been healed as well.  
Your hickeys on the other hand were still very visible, and that’s how Samandriel liked them. You had to admit, you never thought Samandriel would be even slightly kinky, but according to his night before he had a lot of interests in that you’d love to explore further. Like this one…  
“Samandriel, show me your wings, please.” You murmured, leaning back and gently tugging his shoulders so he sat up with you. He complied, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“If I do...we’ll be...um… when angel’s show each other their wings, or let them touch them it’s marriage, as humans would put it.”  
“So if I touch your wings we’ll be married?” You asked, wanting to be perfectly clear. Your angel nodded, licking his lips nervously. You smiled softly, curling your fingers around the small hair at the base of his neck. “Do you love me?”  
“Of course.” He breathed, squeezing your body closer to his. "So much..." “Then show me your wings, please.” You whisper, brushing your lips against his. He nodded and pressed a short kiss to your lips. Samandriel pulled back, pressing his forehead against yours.  
“Keep your eyes shut till I tell you to.” He whispered. With that he closed his eyes, as did you. His wings manifested and a blinding light shone through the room. You squeezed your eyes tighter.  
“It’s okay.” Samandriel’s happy voice said softly. You opened your eyes, and your jaw immediately dropped. His wings were a grey blue, a certain glint to them that made some look pure white. Even his wings had an odd innocence to them. They were huge, nearly touching each side of the room. Samandriel was so gorgeous. His wings were gorgeous, so goddamn perfect.  
“Dear God…” You whispered, sliding your hands to his shoulders. Samandriel smiled.  
“Afraid not. Just me, Samandriel.” He said, and you would’ve chuckled, but you were too astonished to say anything. Your mouth and eyes must’ve been open for too long, because when you shut your mouth it was completely dry, and your eyes were sore when you blinked them.  
“Samandriel, they’re beautiful.” You whispered. He dropped his head, licking his lips nervously. “Can… May I touch them?” Samandriel took your hand gently in his, stroking your knuckles.  
“Of course. I give myself to you, body and soul.” He whispered, making your throat swell. Tears brimmed your eyes. No other soul had said such a thing to you. You smiled, lifting your other hand to stroke his cheek.  
“I love you, just saying that isn’t enough to tell you how much I really love you.” You murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled your hand around his back, squeezing tighter when your fingers brushed over the feathers. They were softer than egyptian cotton. Samandriel kept his head hung, hard breaths escaping him. He bit his lip, letting out a shuddering moan when you ran your hand over the wing bone.  
He leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips against your neck. You moaned softly, finally feeling his erection press against you. You were surprised last night when he lasted longer than you, must’ve been the angel thing.  
“Samandriel, make love to me.” You whispered, tugging on his feathers experimentally. He growled. It took you off guard, he sounded like a damn animal. You were used to his innocent whines and whimpers of your name. Despite the rough noise that escaped him, Samandriel was still gentle with you, gently lowering you to the bed and running his hands down your naked body.  
“In.[3]” He mumbled, pushing into you. You gasped, both hands gripping his wings. Samandriel gave a hard thrust at that, making you cry out. You lifted your legs to wrap around his waist and tuck your face in the crook of his neck. The blue eyed angel’s soft groans made your eyes slide shut, focusing on his sounds and his length slide in and out of you.  
“I love you, so much.” You whimpered, tugging at the feathers on his wings. You didn’t know how the knot in your stomach was so tight, but when it released you were squeezing and moaning against him. Your fingers grasped helplessly grabbed at his feathers, tugging them hard. Samandriel came with a whimper of your name and a hard buck of his hips. You also didn’t know his hands were gripping your thighs, till he pulled them off and a dull pain racked through you.  
You lifted a hand to run over his red, sweaty face. A soft smile on both of your faces. When he pulled out you both moaned softly. You ran your fingers through his hair, fingers gently scratching his scalp.  
“I love you so much, Samandriel. I want to give you everything.”  
“You already have.” He whispered. You sighed happily when he rolled to his side, curling his wings around the both of you. Your fingers gently stroked his wings, getting soft purrs from the angel. “You may not know it, but you’ve opened your soul to me long ago.” He continued. “And I want to give you this.” He snapped his fingers and a cool object appeared on your ring finger. You lifted your hand to look and gasped.  
“I-I’ve heard that when human get ‘married’ they use rings to seal the bond.” You barely processed his words, staring at the lightly glowing stone on your finger.  
“Why does it glow?” You asked softly.  
“It’s my grace. There’s a small amount of it in there.” He said. You gasped again and turned to him. Samandriel’s cheeks were a slight shade of pink. You leaned forward, pressing your lips tightly against his.  
“Never leave me.” You whispered against his lips. Your angel shook his head.  
“Never.” He agreed, squeezing your hand tightly.

 

(These are not perfect translations note that, but this is what they’re supposed to mean.  
[1] I love you.  
[2] You like it when I talk to you like this?  
[3] Mine.)


End file.
